prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
PhanPhan
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He is also known as the "Pretty Cure Hunter" and is a elite and extremely loyal general to Queen Mirage. He is the fourth general to attack the Cures. When he merged with Megumi's shadow, he transformed into , the girl version of himself and dark version of Cure Lovely. History Invasion to Earth It is either unknown how he joined Queen Mirage or seen when Axia is opened. He is presented when she begins her invasion along with the other generals, but he did not appear until episode 13. Confronting Megumi and Blue He shows that he holds a grudge against Blue for their loyalty towards Queen Mirage so he despises Blue. Lovely fought him but he evade it. Just as he almost finished her, Fortune arrived in rage and sought revenge on him for defeating Cure Tender. His power is too strong for her. Lovely and Fortune work together and fight him. Their attacks force him to bring his sword but was intervened by Blue, saying that killing them won't be Mirage's wish. Phantom then took his leave and said that he will spread misfortune to the world for Mirage. Fighting Cure Fortune Without the permission of Queen Mirage, he creates several Saiarks throughout Pikarigaoka to lure the Cures, when Fortune saw him, she followed him. Fortune fought him in rage until he brings her to the graveyard and they are about to duel. He easily overpowered her, de-transformed her and took her PreChanMirror, learning that Cure Tender was her sister and that she sacrificed herself to protect Iona. He then burns her PreCards and said she would never transform again or save her sister, plunging her into despair. Before he could imprison her, the other Cures arrived and Hime gave her all of their PreCards, completing her file and restoring her powers. With those new powers, she turned the tables and severely injured him with her Starlight Ascension attack. As he is about to attack again, Queen Mirage appears and interrupts the battle. He is brought back to the Phantom Empire soon after and she scolds him for attacking Pikarigaoka and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures without her knowing, but she ultimately spares him his life. Plotting Against Blue and Cure Lovely After the three generals fail, Mirage calls upon him and tells him to kill Blue along with Cure Lovely, which he delightly accepts. In episode 30, he confronts Megumi and Blue. After Megumi transformed into Cure Lovely, they fought for a while before Phantom extracted Lovely's shadow and merges with it to become Cure Unlovely. In this form, he is way more powerful, even to the point of breaking Lovely's spirit and cause her to fall into despair. After her friends encouraged her to continue, she fought Unlovely once again, undoing Phantom's transformation. The resulting strong bond in friendship allowed the Cures to use the Shining Make Dresser to perform Happiness Big Bang and defeat Phantom. Appearance Phantom is introduced as a man with pale skin, dark blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a long white coat. He appears to wield a sword and has a red gauntlet-like contraption on his left arm. Personality He is unruffled and courageous when preparing to fight, so he has his own intention, known to be titled as the "Pretty Cure Hunter." He, like Queen Mirage, wants to spread misfortune throughout the world, and he does so by defeating every Pretty Cure that he sees. Relationhips *[[Blue|'Blue']]: He seems to despise Blue and because of him, he wants to spread misfortune around the world. He goes out to kill Blue, under Mirage's orders. *[[Queen Mirage|'Queen Mirage']]: He is very loyal and respectful towards her and shows some possibly romantic feelings towards her as well. He always remained on her side, showing his love towards her. *'Omori Yuko': Abilities Unlike the other commanders, he used the sword to trap people into the mirror and summoned several Saiarks. He wields a sword that he uses to shoot red lightning-like blades from for battling the Pretty Cure. When he defeats Pretty Cures, he traps them in mirrors similar to those of the victims who are used to summon a Saiark. He uses the gauntlet to summon restraints that wrap around a victim's arms and legs and can leave them suspended in midair. He is very powerful and can even outmatch Cure Fortune, deflecting her attacks with ease and heavily injuring her in the process. Eternal Gauge(エターナルゲージ)- When he defeats a Cure, he creates a mirror to capture them. In episode 21, he createa a mirror to lure the Cures into his chamber and add them to his collection by defeating them. In episode 30, he was able to take Cure Lovely's shadow and he combined with it to become Cure Unlovely. Captured Pretty Cures *Cure Tender (Prior to HCPC01) *Cure Nile (HCPC13) *Cure London (HCPC14) *Twin Rome Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Moscow Pretty Cure (HCPC14) *Sydney Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Three unknown Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Madrid Pretty Cure (HCPC16) *Several unknown Pretty Cures (HCPC20) Trivia * It's a huge coincidence that Phantom shares three ties to the villains of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Phantom is named after the Phantom Empire, making him the second villain who shares his name with the evil group he is affiliated with, preceding Dune. **He is the second villain to use a sword in battle, preceded by Kumojaki. **He has the same voice actor as Cobraja. *He is the first villain who can capture the Cures. *His Saiarks turn the environment into amethyst mines and have white scarves with different glasses shaped unlike the other commanders. *He is similar to Fortune because they hold a grudge against others. Fortune and Hime and Phantom and Blue. *He can summon multiple Saiarks at once, using his sword. *He is the first villain to purposely destroy a Cure's powers. This is unlike Dark Cure, who shattered Tsukikage Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed, yet the item was still usable to a degree. *He is the second villain who was in love with the main villain, preceded by Anacondy . *He targets Japan a few times, but he also targets the other countries by defeating countless Cures. *He is the first villain which Phantom turned into Cure, his girl version of himself. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire